What Could Have Been
by Lexi-pickled
Summary: This story is about if Harvey let Scottie in after his Father and Mother split up. Scottie is working in London at Darby, and Harvey is at the DA's office. Harvey is on the Train back to New York after His mom leaves.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about if Harvey let Scottie in after his Father and Mother split up. Scottie is working in London at Darby, and Harvey is at the DA's office. Harvey is on the Train back to New York after His mom leaves.

Staring out the window of the train on my way back to the city, I can't control my thoughts, I am trying to control my body and keep my face a shell. I want to cry; no I want to hit something. I want to hit something hard, but I've got another hour on this train and I can't get out of my own head. So, I am focused on staring out the window. I've ruined my father and brothers lives. I have caused irrevocable harm to the people I love. I can never be forgiven for this. I should have kept my mouth shut and just left and never came back. I won't be back anyway; I can't face them again. I was the only one hurting over know that Lily was cheating and making a fool of my dad. Marcus was right I am gone now my new job is going to keep me away, reasonably I could come back home for a day or so around holidays and major milestones, but I was never going to live here again or even be back for long periods of time. I could have let dad figure this out on his own or maybe she would have stopped with him home. But I didn't give them a chance. I didn't give my family a chance to survive.

Walking up to my tiny apartment I make a deal with myself to not think about this anymore, and I will make it my goal to not go back and cause any more problems for my family. Opening the door, I hear jazz music and smell pizza, and I know who is here before I see the most beautiful face I have ever known.

Harvey: Scottie did you already get fired. Or did you come all this way to have me show you how to win a case?

She doesn't speak and for a girl this beautiful considering that beauty isn't her best feature her brain and smart comebacks are, something is wrong. Her eyes are red, and she is breathing hard and I can tell she is trying to figure out how to speak without crying always trying to be strong. I don't know how long she has been here but there is an empty bottle of Pinot on the table and another bottle half gone.

Scottie: (voice cracking) Darby fired me

And the tears fall, I've never seen Scottie cry. She is the closest friend/girlfriend I have ever had but I have never seen her this vulnerable. I go to the couch I want to scoop her up and make her stop but I don't know if that is a welcome gesture in her condition, so I sit next to her and take her hand. She climbs in my lap and I pull her in and hold her tight.

Scottie: Take me to bed, make me feel better. Please Harvey I want something good today, make this better, turn my brain off.

I pick her up and take her to the bed. After my day I want this too. With Scottie I know how she feels and being with her like this feels like home. I strip her skirt off picking her up to carry her to the bedroom she is unbuttoning my shirt while kissing me with so much urgency. I put us on the bed and get her top off. I want to stare at her body and worship every inch, but she is getting my pants off and working my dick with those small fingers. I love when she does this and I know what is coming next, so I roll us over on my back and let her take control and when she moves in to take my Dick in her mouth. I look down and enjoy the view of those ice blue eyes looking back at me with her mouth full of my dick. I tell her I am about to come by taking ahold of the back of her head and pushing her closer. I come hard she takes it all in and sits up and wipes the cum dribbling from her mouth away. Now it's my turn.

Her breasts aren't huge but she is small, and they fit her body perfectly. I slide my hand down and pull her underwear off, they are soaked. I rub her clit but don't let my fingers go in, she is breathing so hard and her little nipples are rocks. I spread her apart and start licking between her legs. She hasn't been laid in a while; she is tighter than the first time I took her. If I know Scottie she may not have been laid since her last visit to the US, her last visit to me. I don't need to use my fingers as she comes apart in my mouth.

I'm hard as a rock so I come up between her legs and spread her apart. I push my dick in her tight little pussy hard, she gasps and cry's out my name. Scottie is almost always the one on top so she can control how far in my dick is. I know this isn't comfortable for her she is too tight. But if I stop and go slow with her it won't do what she needs right now. I take ahold of her hips and ram my dick into her again and again. It's hurting her, tears are leaking out of her, but she doesn't tell me to stop and I won't take my eyes off of hers in case she changes her mind, or it hurts too much and she wants me to stop. I hit a point where I know I'm not going to come if something doesn't change. So, I pull out and turn Scottie over and take her from behind. I haven't taken her this way ever, and I know she hasn't let anyone else; she is full on crying. The third time I ram it in I come, I've never been more relieved in my life. I pull out of her and hear her gasp and it's like a knife to my heart. I pull her tiny body up against me and she is full on crying, gasping air, and there is snot everywhere. I clean her up and pull her against me, she leans into me and lets out an exhausted breath, I pull the covers over us and wrap my arms around her, and her breathing is evening out. She is asleep and my first instinct is to let go of her and roll over, but she is hurt and part of it is because of me, and the other I need to know about, so I keep her close and breath in her scent.

Harvey (whispers to a sleeping Scottie) I'm sorry Scottie


	2. Chapter 2

The bed dips and the warmth is gone , I open my eyes and Scottie is padding across the room to the bathroom. I want to pretend like yesterday didn't happen and move forward, but I need to know what is wrong with Scottie. In all the years I have known her she has never let me see a side of her that is vulnerable, and last night she was so raw it was scary. My Scottie that has any number of comebacks and quips for any opponent last night couldn't speak without her voice breaking. There was no spark in her eyes last night.

Hey get back in bed

Harvey I

No get back in bed,

Scottie looks at me like she wants to run away but there is no life in her eyes and I know she doesn't have the strength to get away from me. Then almost in slow motion she pads to the bed and climbs back in. I pull her back into her place against me and push the hair out of her eyes. I can't help it I lean in and kiss her with a need I shouldn't have after last night. Truth I am little sore from last night, so I end the kiss and put my arms around her and position us so I can see her eyes.

Tell me

She looks up at me almost begging me with her eyes to stop, there are tears forming.

Scottie, tell me what happened.

Harvey, I

No Scottie, tell me what happened

The tears are falling, and she is not looking at me and I'm not sure she is going to tell me anything. And then she looks right at me.

Darby gave me a client for doing so well working the Ice view Pier case, the first issue was a simple non-compete and I won, and all was good. Three months later government charges come down for fraud, Stephen a Senior partner joins the case and I am researching and writing up briefs for us to go full force against the government, and at the hearing they agree to a plea where they blame me. They gave me the option of loosing my license in England or jail time. I took losing my license.

Harvey, they set me up and I had no choice, and now I may not ever be able to get a job anywhere.

Scottie, I'm sorry

I don't want you to be sorry Harvey

I want you to fix it

Scottie I can't

I know but you're the only person that has ever watched out for me

And

I

I just needed you.

I'm glad you came to me

I pulled her in close as she starts to really cry again, at first its slow and then its huge gut-wrenching sobs. Her whole 5 foot 90 lb body is wracking against me and I keep her pulled close and tell her it will be ok. But I don't know If she is will be, or at least I don't know if her career will be ok. But I am welcoming the distraction, I haven't thought about my family since she woke up. She is back to sniffling a little and I hear her stomach rumble.

I need to feed you

Harvey I couldn't eat

You can and you will, Chinese or I can order another pizza like the one you didn't eat last night.

I ordered that for you but you weren't here, where were you? Your never at the office on Sunday

I went home

How is Marcus? I haven't seen him since graduation a few years ago.

I want to tell her everything, I want to open myself up as bare as she laid herself to me. But I can't I can't be the one that needs help.

Marcus is good, he is getting a car. He was rubbing it in my face the whole day.

You didn't spend the night? Harvey it's a 3-hour train ride to get to your parents what happened?

I just look at her for a moment she cares about me and my family. I used to bring Scottie home all the time to watch my dad play and meet up with Marcus when we were at Harvard. She knows me and Mom have a bad relationship, and showed solidarity to me when Dad insisted, she spend the night a few times. Scottie will take my side in this, but I don't want her to.

I told my Dad that my Mom has been cheating on him

She has been since when, at least since you were in Law School. Right?

Yes, But Scottie, how did you know?

We Saw your dad play so close to your house several times and she never came; your dad was always so surprised we came. It was kind of obvious she never went to see him play. Then the couple of times you let us spend the night when we got there she never acted right; she wasn't mean to me but she was always off. I always thought it was whatever reason you were pissed at her over. But you never wanted to talk about it. You never pushed with my issues with my parents, and I have always appreciated that and wanted to do the same for you.

I hurt Marcus Scottie, and probably my dad too.

You didn't hurt Marcus. What you said may change his day to day but if you mom or dad change their relationship with Marcus, they are hurting Marcus. Not you.

It doesn't feel like that now.

Harvey, when my parents got divorced, they both found new partners and started new families and put me in boarding schools and never looked back. I was never invited to a holiday, or to come to stay at their new homes. They are not going to do that to Marcus, there will be a few odd weeks and then it will be fine.

I hope so, I don't want Marcus to hate me.


End file.
